Heretofore, several kinds of fluorine resin products have been known as water repellent for the treatment of textile fabrics, but the water repellency of textile fabrics treated therewith is easily aged or disappears after being washed four times. Accordingly in the past, a number of researches and experiments have been made to improve the life of textile products without satisfactory results, and the conventional methods are still employed despite their inconvenience in the textile industries.